


From William to Will

by PapperShadows



Series: From William to Will [2]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapperShadows/pseuds/PapperShadows
Summary: A movie and some fries. It only took those ingridients for Odd and WIlliam to become closer than they ever thought.
Relationships: Odd Della Robbia & William Dunbar, Odd Della Robbia/William Dunbar
Series: From William to Will [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part one of the series, but since I uploaded the end first, it is shown as the first part (sorry about that).
> 
> Excuse my english, it is not my first language. And even though it has been revised, that person's first languaje is not english either. On top of that, it is my first fully written fanfic. I will try to upload a new chapter once a week. 
> 
> Any comment is welcome. I hope you like and enjoy it <3.

#  FROM WILLIAM TO WILL 

##  CHAPTER 1 

I can clearly remember the first time the two of us hung out alone. It wasn't planned; all of the group decided to go to the cinema to watch the last Zombie Rebellion film, but Jeremy and Aelita said they were so close to get a new program to defeat XANA, and Yumi and Ulrich said they had to study for an upcoming test (yeah, sure).  
  
So, in the end, Odd and I went alone to the movies. It was weird at first because we had never hung out alone before and everything was so _so_ silent, but Odd asked me if I liked the Zombie Rebellion saga, and that was the beginning of a long conversation about movies that didn’t even stop when we got to the cinema, since we kept talking a bit during the film, making comments about it –Odd made really witty and funny comments; I knew he was the funny type, but I didn’t really expect that kind of funny –quick witted, unexpected, bold –kind of how he was.  
When the film finished, I thought we were going to get back to Kadic –honestly, I thought that Odd would be tired of me by then, but he suggested to go grab a bite because he was really hungry.

-How are you that hungry? During the movie you ate a family size menu with popcorn, soda and candy  
-I'm always hungry.  
-How? You're so...  
-So what?  
-So small  
-I'M NOT SMALL.

He yelled, but he was clearly not angry at me. He actually was really approachable. We went to his favorite place to eat –a burger place not far from the academy, really small, but cozy, and he clearly knew the owner, for they treated him like family when we showed up at the door. He didn’t even look at the menu, he just ordered a burger, fries and a soda –seriously, how much could that guy eat? I was not that hungry, so I just ordered some fries and a strawberry shake. When the waitress took the order and left us alone, Odd said  
  
-Wow  
-What?  
-I never thought you were the kind of person who likes strawberry shakes  
-Oh, really? What kind of person do I look like?

It was fun to tease him, it was the perfect opportunity to test his quick witty comedy, but I clearly wasn’t expecting the answer he gave me.  
  
-Like the kind of person who drinks the blood of his enemies.  
  
Was I like that? Was I that scary? I mean, I know I was a bit harsh and cold, but I never thought I looked threatening. The waitress brought our order and we started eating while talking about videogames. He mentioned some weird mode in Total Ninja when he casually took one of his fries and dipped it in my shake, which took me by surprise –I mean, I’m kind of territorial with my stuff, including food, but he shouldn't had known about that since we were not that close. And the last thing I expected from someone who just said that I look like the kind of person “who drinks the blood of his enemies” is them to steal my food. Even though it didn’t bothered me that he did that, I might had put a weird face, because Odd immediately apologized and even offered me a bite from his burger. I took it –not because I really wanted some, just because I wanted to tease him. It was at that moment when I thought that maybe I misjudged him when we first met, for now I could check that he was a really approachable and nice guy.  
When we finished our meal we headed back to Kadic. It was late –way past curfew—and we knew that Jim would ground us for sure if he caught us, but it actually didn’t bother none of us because we were having so much fun.  
  
-Hey, wanna take a photo to remember our last day in this beautiful planet since Jim is going to kill us for arriving late?  
-Sure 

[ ](https://ibb.co/c8bH9vX)

I think that was the first picture I ever took with a friend, but I didn’t realize until later that night. After taking the photo, we tried to sneak into the Academy through my bedroom’s window, but Jim caught us.

-DUNBAR! DELLA ROBBIA! What are you doing out so late? You know the rules. Two hours of punishment for each of you. Se you tomorrow at five. And don’t be late. Now, go to sleep you two.

When Jim left, we burst into laughter –we knew the punishment would happen, but we didn’t care at all. Eventually Odd and I went to our respective rooms. That night I laid on my bed thinking that maybe, for the first time in forever, I had a friend –a real one.

Next morning we met at the cafeteria, and Odd looked like a zombie –as usual. The guys were there. We were talking about something I can’t remember when Jim appeared. He stood in front of us and looked at Odd and me with this attempt of threatening aura he could definitely not get

-Dunbar, Della Robbia, don’t forget your punishment  
-Yes, sir. We’ll be there, captain, sir

Odd was definitely mocking him, but Jim wasn’t really the smart type to say the best, so he didn’t catch it. Jim finally left, and when he was far enough, Odd and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. The rest looked at us, confused. Aelita asked

-What happened last night?  
-Odd’s hunger. That’s what happened.

Teasing him was fun –looking at his reaction was fun, and I can swear I could hear the engines in his head work looking for a clever answer. He looked at me with this silly face and said

-Hey! Don’t blame it on my stomach! It needs me to take proper care of it.

He then looked at the rest and explained

-When the film finished, to which none of you fuckheads came, I was so hungry I couldn’t help stopping by on our way to Kadic. So we stopped at Vinnie’s to grab something to eat. We were having so much fun we ended up getting back to campus really late –like, really really late. And Jim caught us. So now we’re grounded.

Jeremy covered his face with his hand and asked

-So today’s mission has to be without you two?  
-I’m afraid so, Einstein.

We finished our breakfast and went to class. At five, Odd and I met at the library, waiting for Jim to come. Jim finally appeared and, while opening the doors, he said

-Della Robbia, you know the rules, so why don’t you explain them to your friend?  
-Yes, sir. As you wish, sir.

Oh, a running gag. Wasn’t expecting this. He looked at me with this attempt of serious face I didn’t see in him ever before and raised his index finger.

-First rule: we have to stay in silence, unless we want to tell Jim how handsome he is.  
I smiled at the comment. Gosh, he was hilarious, wasn’t he? He raised a second finger and continue explaining the rules

-Second rule: we’re grounded, but we’re allowed to do important stuff. Unfortunately, this academy doesn’t think my films are important, neither my fabulous art, so all we can do is study.

I repressed a laugh. Right, he was a creative guy –he was always doing something new, he was always working in a new project; I never knew from where he took the time to work on his stuff because it looked like he was always fooling around or sleeping. He raised a third and last finger.

-Third and last rule: they don’t want the recluses to socialize, so we have to sit apart by two seats.

He took his hand to his forehead, doing this military salute and said

-That’s all, recluse Dunbar

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back: I burst into laughter. I saw Jim containing a smile –Odd was funny, he really was, and even teachers couldn’t deny his quick witted mind, but obviously they couldn’t show.  
The punishment started and I took my math’s book to do some homework. Only fifteen minutes passed when I felt something hitting me in the arm –a paper ball. I looked at mi right and I saw Odd looking at me; he then looked around to see if Jim was nearby, and when he was sure no one was looking at us, he lifted a sheet of paper and showed me this amazing drawing. Wow, he was so good. I must’ve reacted in some way because I saw Odd making this warm and bright smile, just like the sun.  
I got back to my homework after that, but a few minutes later another paper ball hitted me in the arm. When I looked at Odd, he handed me a sheet of paper with something written on it. He lifted another sheet and I looked at the one he handed me. Oh. I understood –he wanted to play battleship. I grinned and nodded firmly. We started playing as low as we could, communicating by whispers and stupid and confusing signs. I’ve always been good at this game, and that time was not going to be different –I started to take down all his ships, and when I took down his carrier, he screamed  
  
-C’MON! THAT’S NOT FAIR!  
-DELLA ROBBIA!  
-Sorry, Jim.  
  
He looked around, checking if Jim was around. He then looked at me and put this stupid face, a mix of angry and silly. I laughed so hard that Jim heard it too  
  
-DUNBAR  
-Sorry Jim.   
  
[](https://ibb.co/x6MMTPB)  
  
We kept playing and I won. We played a rematch, I won again. Eventually the punishment came to an end and we left quickly between repressed laughs. We were heading to our bedrooms, talking about the game  
  
-Fuck, Will, you’re good at that game I froze.  
  
Will. He called me Will. No one has ever called me that, partly because I don’t like nicknames, partly because people don’t ever get close enough to put me one.  
  
-You ok?  
-Erm, yes. It’s just… You’ve called me Will  
-Don't you like it?  
-It’s not that. It’s just that no one has ever called me anything besides William. It’s weird, you know.  
-Well, can I call you Will?  
  
Could he? Was I willing to let him get that close? Friendship had never been my thing, but maybe this time could be different. Maybe this time it would work  
  
-Yeah, sure. I like it.  
  
He smiled and continue  
  
-Well, WILL, you’re really good at battleship  
  
I teased him  
  
-I’m good at everything.  
-I bet you are, handsome.  
  
Oh, right. He did put me a nickname in the past –actually two, if I remember well he liked to called me Romeo too.  
  
-C’mon, I have the last Total Ninja. Wanna prove that you are that good at games?  
-I’ll beat your ass.  
-Yeah, whatever  
  
And I did. He got kind of mad, nothing serious. In general that was a great afternoon, even punishment was fun –he made everything enyojable. After playing videogames we went to the cafeteria to have dinner. The whole team was there, talking about how well the mission went that afternoon. Aelita asked  
  
-How was your punishment?  
-Fun. _Dumbar_ is really good at battleship  
  
Was that a nickname with a word play? Witty. Funny  
  
- _Dumbar?_  
  
He looked at me kind of serious, but with a laugh in the edge of his mouth  
  
-Yes, _Dumbar_. Because you’re dumb for winning at everything.  
  
I laughed. Three nicknames in one day? That was definitely new for me, definitely something for our brand-new relationship. After dinner we came back to my room and talked until late, but not too much because, even though grounding was fun, we didn’t want to waste another two hours of our lives like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust might be hard and difficult. But it feels so good when someone finally trusts you...

# CHAPTER 2

#    


From that day on we became closer; we went to the cinema once a week (most of the times just the two of us because the others seemed to have better things to do), we played videogames almost every afternoon, and we even studied together every now and then. My bedroom became his favorite place to hung out because I didn’t share it with anyone, and he could be as loud as he wanted while playing video games or watching a horror film.  
  
But my favorite thing about him back in those days was seeing him being goofy and laughing at his own jokes. I remember one afternoon Odd and I were at Jeremy’s bedroom while he was working on some program for the supercomputer. Jeremy had been ignoring us for the last half an hour, and Odd started to getting bored (and when the devil gets bored…), so he asked me to play some stupid game that was basically hitting our hands, but he got bored easily and started trying to get Jeremy’s attention.  
  
-Hey, Jeremy. Jeremy. Einstein  
  
Jeremy was lost in his thoughts and didn’t seem to hear Odd, so he started to try to get his attention even harder  
  
-Aye, aye. AYE.  
  
He looked distracted while talking to Jeremy, and he suddenly started to mumble  
  
-Aye, b, c, d, e, f, g…  
  
I burst into laughs. What the hell was that? I’m sure he did it without even thinking about it, but it caught me off guard and I couldn’t help but laugh. He looked at me and smiled  
  
-C’mon, let’s get out of here. He won’t notice we’re gone until at least an hour from now  
  
We went to my room to play some games. He got so frustrated when I beat him at his own game. We played for almost an hour straight when he finally won one match; he opened his eyes (really) wide and dropped the control. He got up and pointed at me  
  
-YESSSS. DID YOU SEE THAT? FINALLY  
  
He got closer to me to yell at my face that he won. I laughed so hard at his excitement my tummy started to hurt really bad. He finally sat back, right by my side, and hugged me.  
  
-Finally! That took me ages. You’re not easy to beat, Will  
  
He laid on the floor, satisfied with himself  
  
-You know, Will? I love spending time with you. The others can’t stand me for too long, they get tired of me easily.  
-I thought you and Ulrich were like best friends  
  
He shrugged and looked at the ceiling  
  
-Something like that, I consider you my closest friend  
  
My heart stopped for a second. Was he saying what I think he was saying? Did he consider me his best friend? It was the first time anyone ever considered me their best friend, and that made me feel deeply loved, that warmed my heart. I knew I would do anything to feel that again.  
  
-I also consider you my best friend  
  
He looked at me and smiled softly, no funny grind or sarcasm behind it –just pure friendship and sincerity.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Some weeks later I was at the library doing homework when I heard two girls whispering not far from where I was. I thought I heard my name, so I sneakily tried to listen what they were talking about.  
  
-You think I have any chance with Dunbar?  
  
Chance of what, exactly?  
  
-Hm, maybe. Try talking first with Della Robbia, they seem to be really good friends, and maybe he can tell you if William got a girlfriend or something  
  
Oh. _That_.  
  
-I’ll do that, I guess. By the way, those two… Is weird, right? I’ve known Odd since he first arrived at Kadic, and they are like the sun and the moon. Everyone in that group is so…  
  
I couldn’t hear what they were saying because they left. I went to my room thinking about what they said: yes, Odd and I were really different, and I think that’s why our friendship was so great. After dinner Odd came to my room to hung out before going to bed. I was sitting on the floor, reading a book, and Odd was lying in my bed, just letting time pass. I could not concentrate on the book because I couldn’t stop thinking about what those girls said before.  
  
-Hey, Odd.  
-Hm?  
-I heard two girls talking about us in the library this afternoon  
  
He got up abruptly and sat in the bed, which scared me. He was looking at me with sparks in his eyes  
  
-I love a good gossip about me. I’m so irresistible people can’t help it but talk about me, even when I’m not around.  
-Calm down, they were mostly talking about me  
-What did they say? Were they talking about how handsome you are?  
-Kind of. I think one of them wants to date me, and the other one said to her that she should talk to you since we’re so close.  
  
He threw himself on the bed and sighted. He put his arms behind his head and said  
  
-BORING. I was hoping for something else, something weird, like a gossip about our secret gay romance.  
  
I laughed. How could he like people talking about him? I’ve always thought that’s one of the worst things that could happen to you; I definitely prefer being unnoticed rather than people talking about me without knowing me.  
  
-Anyways, if this or any other girl approaches you to talk about me, please, talk her out of the idea. I don’t want a girlfriend right now.  
-You don’t?  
-I don’t. What? Is it weird?  
-I don’t know. How old are you? Sixteen? You should want to date someone.  
-Well, I don’t. Not right now. I’m perfectly fine as I am now, thank you very much.  
  
And I was. I was fine actually with things as they were in that moment –spending time with my best friend, doing stupid stuff and going to the movies, spending time in my room and listening to music. Even my grades were higher since I started hanging out with Odd. Everything was perfect, and I didn’t want a relationship to ruin it. We stayed silent for a moment; the atmosphere was kind of weird and Odd looked worried. He suddenly asked  
  
-Hey, Will  
-Yes?  
-We are, like, best friends, right?  
  
It was not the first time he said those words, but they were still weird for me to hear someone say that we were best friends.  
  
-Sure, why?  
  
He put a weird face, the kind of face he makes when he’s about to say or do something bold and silly, even stupid –he frowned his eyebrows, smiled in a kind of creepy way and got closer to your face.  
  
-Ok, how many girlfriends have you had?  
  
Excuse me, what?  
  
-What?  
-Yeah, you never talk about your love life, I want to know. How many girlfriends have you had?  
-Well, I don’t know, like a couple back in Scotland and one here in Kadic. Well, we were not exactly a couple, but still  
-Awwww BORING. I was kind of hoping you were more promiscuous  
-WHAT?  
  
Did I seriously looked like the kind of person who do hook ups? I always considered myself the other way around, the kind of person who focuses in one person when feeling any kind of attraction. Well, to be fair, I also didn’t think that I was scary, but here we are.  
  
-I’ve got to stop calling you Romeo, huh?  
-You’re so stupid, really. Anyways, how about you?  
  
He looked silent at his hands for a moment and then at me  
  
-Girlfriends?  
  
I nodded  
  
-Hm. I may have dated like three or four girls…  
  
Three or four? What kind of person forgets about the people they date?  
  
-…and six or seven guys since I arrived at Kadic.  
  
Excuse me, what? He dated guys. Guys. Wait. Has he dated guys? Why didn’t I know this? I was clearly not expecting that because I only heard the gang talk about how good Odd was with girls but… He grinned at me  
  
-What? You didn’t know?  
-Erm, no, I didn’t  
-I thought everyone knew about my dating life. Clearly, I was wrong. You feel uncomfortable with that?  
-No, not at all. It just caught me by surprise  
  
He smiled softly and looked at the floor.  
  
-I’m glad to hear that.  
  
He put a bitter face, which made me shiver because it was a face that didn’t suit him really well; I truly think that the only expression that suits his face is smiling. This was not normal. This was wrong, and I worried.  
  
-You ever had problems with someone because of that?  
  
He looked at me with sad eyes and nodded softly  
  
-When I arrived at Kadic I had some problems. A couple of older guys saw me and this other guy kissing one afternoon, and that night when I was getting back to my room, they assaulted me and started to bat the shit out of me.  
  
Odd looked at his hands and started to play with his fingers anxiously while putting this sad smile on his face  
  
-Ulrich was getting to our room then and when he saw the situation, he jumped on to defend me. Pretty awesome, to be honest. He was punching one of the guys when Jim appeared and grounded us for an entire month for fighting. I ended up with my nose bleeding and Ulrich got his hands all swollen up and a black eye.  
  
He looked at me, this time smiling in a different way, a mix of nostalgia, happiness and sadness  
  
-That was the moment I knew I had a friend for life and someone who would fight for me. It was nice.  
  
I felt rage growing in my stomach. I felt powerless when he told me all that. It was not fair. I squeezed my fist and looked at him  
  
-Well, now you have two. Have those guys ever threatened you again?  
-Yes, but they graduated last year, so…  
  
Odd got closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder.  
  
-No one else knows about the fight, I’m not proud of it. Could you not tell anyone, please?  
  
Oh. _Trust_. That’s what that was, having someone who trusts you with his deepest secrets; a warmth growing on your belly and going all the way up to your chest. I wanted to cherish that moment forever in my memory.  
  
-Of course.  
  
Odd hugged me tight and whispered a soft “Thank you”. It was getting late and he went to his room. I went to bed that that night thinking about how lucky I was for having him as a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it ^^  
> As always, any comment is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

  
Eventually summer break came. It was harder than I thought. We spent two months without seeing each other, and though we kept in touch via text messages and videogames, it was not the same. I missed him more than I missed anyone ever and I think he missed me too, which was weird because no one ever had missed me before. For the first time I thought about the future and wondered if it was going to be like this once I graduated and get back to Scotland for good. I tried not to think about this too much, but I spent a lot of time alone during vacation, so it was difficult.  
  
Finally September came and I went back to Kadic. The first thing I did when I arrived was to check if Odd had already arrived there. Even though his stuff was in his room, he was not, so I decided to unpack my stuff first and go look for him afterwards. I was hanging some clothes in the closet when I heard the door opening violently. I turned around, scared by the strong sound, and saw Odd at the door. So loud, as always. He smiled wide and threw himself at me while yelling my name. We fell to the floor and hugged and, fuck, I really missed this loud brat, and though I never really liked hugging, it was ok with him, it was almost a natural thing to do –that’s the effect this guy has on people. We eventually got apart and I thought if he grew up during vacation because he seemed taller, bigger even a bit mature.

-Well, well, well, if it isn’t William Dunbar, the game master. The good-looking bastard is finally in town

Strike that last one –he was still stupid. But, God, I missed his jokes, huh? But I also missed his voice. I missed that smile of him that made me feel like summer breeze in a really hot summer day.

-Well, well, well, if it isn’t Odd Della Robbia, the terror of teachers. The stupid spikey-haired is back in Kadic.

  
He laughed and offered to help me unpack my stuff. While doing it we talked about our vacations, and though during summer he kept me up to date, I was listening gladly to everything he had to say. He went to Sweden with his parents and to Florence with two of his sisters, the passion with which he talked about this last city made me shiver –God, I loved it when he talked with such passion about the things he loved.

-I swear to you, Will, you have to come visit us next spring break. Florence is the most beautiful place in the world, you would love it. I’m sure one day I’m going to live there.

 _Will_. My name sounded so good when he said it. It had been two months since anyone called me that, it felt really good to hear it again because that meant I had my best friend back, that I could finally be myself again around someone.  
First night all of the group had dinner together and then sneaked into the old factory to talk about our vacations and other stuff. It was way past lights off, so we had to be careful while getting back to the academy. Jim didn’t catch us, and before each of us went to our rooms, Odd handed me a small piece of paper and whispered.

-Read it later, ok?

I left the small paper in my bed and got changed. Before going to bed I read the small piece of paper, and I still can’t assimilate how happy something so small made me feel.  
  
_‘What if we keep doing the cinema thing this year too? Just the two of us’_  
  
He still wanted to spend time with me, he still liked me. I was so happy our friendship didn’t deteriorate for being apart that I couldn’t stop smiling. Usually people do not get too close, and when they do, they pull back not longer after that. I’m not the kind of person who gets along well with anyone, but with Odd was different, maybe because he was so bold, so spontaneous, so… natural with everyone that he made everyone feel comfortable with him too.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
One October afternoon, Odd and Aelita came to my room to play some games –it was not weird for the three of us to spend time together, even though Odd and I spent a lot of time alone. I became closer with Aelita after they rescued me from XANA, she helped me heal, and I think I helped her too because we both were possessed by XANA in Lyoko, so we could understand exactly how it felt. Aelita and I became really good friends, but not as close as Odd. Aelita entered first in the room and sat on the bed; Odd was behind her and threw himself on the floor.  
  
-William, the most hilarious thing just happened in biology class  
  
Odd had his face facing the floor, so the grunt he made sounded even weirder  
  
-Oh, c’mon, don’t tell him! Not everyone has to know what happened  
  
Oh, Odd being Odd. I loved it. And I think Aelita was the only one who could tease Odd that way, besides me, of course. I looked at Aelita, amused, and asked her to tell what happened  
  
-Ok, ok. So, we were in biology class, in the lab, and we were doing this thing with lungs and hearts and all this gross stuff. Odd, as always, was fooling around, playing with this gross stuff. The teacher asks him for I don’t know what time to stop doing that, and he says, trying to make fun of the teacher “This is the scientific method. I’m trying to prove a point” and—  
-GOD! Please, don’t!  
  
I looked at Odd and saw his ears all red. Wow, he was truly embarrassed  
  
-Shut up! Ok, so after the scientific method thing he took the windpipe and blows to see if the lungs swell up and BOOM! Blood all over him.  
  
I laughed at the image of Odd covered by blood after blowing in some cow lungs.  
  
-Wait, wait, wait! There’s more!  
-Please, have mercy on me…  
-No, shut up! The whole class is silent, waiting for the teacher’s reaction. When I looked at her, I saw her trying to hold a smile, but she is incapable of it and said “C’mon, Odd, go to the showers. I’m sure you just need some _fresh air_ ”. And she laughed at his own stupid, terrible, embarrassing joke, and so did the rest of the class  
  
I can’t imagine a teacher like her making that kind of joke and making fun of Odd, but I found it hilarious. I looked at Odd, still with his face on the floor, his ears all red  
  
-I hate you.  
  
Oh, fuck, I had a terrible idea. A horrible, stupid, terrible joke popped into my mind and I couldn’t avoid telling it.  
  
-Hey, Odd…  
  
He lifted his head and looked at me  
  
-When someone tells this story again and you feel the need to punch them, just…  
  
I looked at Aelita and started laughing. It was going to be so bad –like, really bad—but I was dying to say it  
-…just _take a deep breath_ and count to three  
  
And Aelita started laughing so hard she fell from the bed. Odd looked at me, kind of mad and said with a smile full of sarcasm  
  
-Ha, ha, ha. You are _SO_ funny  
  
And then he got up and hit me in the shoulder.  
  
-C’mon, don’t get mad. Let’s play something, I’ll let you win  
  
Aelita sat on the floor and I sat on my bed with my back against the wall. Odd got closer and I thought he would sit right by my side, but he sat between my legs. He turned his head and looked at me  
  
-You uncomfortable like this?  
-Nope. You’re not that tall, so I can see the screen perfectly.  
  
  
And we spent the whole afternoon playing like that. That day I discovered what physical intimacy meant in a friendship, something that I never experimented before. All the physical stuff was completely new for me –the hugs, the leaning on my shoulders, the soft punches, this—but it felt really good to know that someone (felt) was so comfortable around me that they wanted to touch me.  
  
We started to act like that more often, but it did not feel weird at all, because I discovered that Odd acted like that with everyone in the group, though it did it more often with me. And that led to the rest to get closer to me, which was also really nice, because I finally felt them as real actual friends. I felt like we were actually a group of friends in which, in addition, I had a best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! (Sorry for the awful _awful_ puns  
> )  
> All comments are welcome ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty chapter. You have been warned

# CHAPTER 4

One November afternoon I was waiting for Odd by the cafeteria because we were going to the movies, but he was late. It was weird because the only times in which that bastard was on time was when we went to the cinema. I was about to call when I saw him far away –he was talking with this tall, black haired guy, and when I was about to yell his name, they kissed. Oh. So now he had a boyfriend. He came running and arrived, panting and sweating.  
  
-Sorry for being late  
-Don’t worry, you were clearly busy  
  
I teased him.  
  
-Oh… right. Sorry.  
-I said don’t worry, I understand.  
  
And I think I did, but something felt weird. I didn’t know why, but I didn’t like that guy. We walked to the cinema and none of us said a word, it was like the vibe changed –it felt like breathing in a swamp. We arrived at the cinema, watched the damn movie and came back to the Academy. None of us said anything during that time. We went to our respective rooms in silence. I thought I might have messed everything up.  
  
I laid in bed and thought about it while trying to sleep. I got it, Odd has always been a good looking guy and liked to flirt, so obviously sooner or later he was going to end up in a relationship, but it felt… weird. In that moment I thought I was afraid of losing what we had, I didn’t want anyone to get between us because it was the first time I had such a good relationship with anyone. Maybe I should have said something when I saw them together, maybe a “You two look good together” or something like that; maybe Odd thought that I was uncomfortable with him dating a guy. I honestly don’t know because I never asked, because we had never talked about it, which ended in awful consequences.  
  
We both kept acting weird the next few weeks –we almost didn’t talk, we stopped playing games on the afternoons, and going to the movies became almost uncomfortable. I didn’t know if it was because of me, because of him, or maybe it was because of both of us. It’s not that I didn’t care, but I was really stubborn, so I was determined not to be the first one apologizing –not that I felt that I had to apologize for anything, I didn’t even know if I did something wrong in the first place. I just knew that since Odd had a new boyfriend, he barely paid attention to me, which made me kind of angry.  
  
One day he asked me to skip our cinema day –again. I said it was OK. It clearly wasn’t, it was the third time that month, and I was angry, but at the same time he looked happy while being with his boyfriend, and even though I felt like I was losing the first real friend I ever had, my best friend at that moment, I was fine seeing him being that happy. But _just_ fine. That Wednesday I was lying on my bed doing nothing but staring into the ceiling, thinking about how to address the “you-are-not-spending-time-with-me-anymore” issue with Odd, when someone knocked at my door  
  
-C’mon in!  
  
Odd opened the door; he had a weird look on his face –he looked concerned and… were his eyes red? Did he cry before coming here? He just stood there, in front of the door, which he closed after entering my room, looking at some point I couldn’t locate. I tried to soothe the atmosphere by teasing him  
  
-I thought by now you and your boyfriend would be making out.  
  
My words brough him back to reality and he looked at me –he still had that sad look in his eyes. He got closer to my bed slowly and eventually sat right by mi side and looked at his hands.  
  
-I canceled the date  
  
Oh, that was new. He wasn’t the kind of person who calls out dates, at least not the romantic ones.  
  
-Why?  
-Because of you.  
-Huh?  
-You said you were fine with me canceling our plans, but you clearly weren’t. I couldn’t leave you alone.  
  
I don’t know why, but that made me angry. I didn’t need a babysitter who looked after my feelings.  
  
-You shouldn’t have, I told you I was fine.  
  
He looked at me, but his sight was still lost somewhere else  
  
-Well, you clearly weren’t, so I cancelled the date. He got mad. I tried to explain it to him but… Ugh.  
  
He pressed his fist against his eyes softly, as if he was trying to avoid the consequences of his next words.  
  
-He broke up with me  
  
And Odd started crying softly. Fuck. It was my fault; his boyfriend broke up with him because of me. It was my fault that he was crying. I was mad, but I didn't know if I was mad at myself, at Odd or at his stupid boyfriend who I didn’t like in the first place. I didn’t know what to say, so I panicked and said the first thing that popped into my mind  
  
-Well, I’m sorry to hear that, but I told you I was fine.  
  
He looked at me, eyes wide open and clearly hurt by my words.  
  
-What?  
-I told you I was fine. If you ever listened to me, if you ever trusted me, maybe this would not had happened.  
  
I didn't even know what I was saying at that point. I was just really angry. Odd didn’t say anything, he just stared at me, crying. I still didn’t know what to say, so my brilliant brain fucked everything up even more.  
  
-Anyways, breaking up with him is the best thing that could have happened to you. He was not worth of you, and I didn’t like him since the beginning. You started to behave weird since you started dating him.  
-What the hell, William?  
  
_William_. Not Will. Not that time  
  
-What is wrong with you? This is what you are going to say about this? Seriously?  
-What? You want me to pretend I not happy that he broke up with you? I’m glad he did, maybe now you will spend some time with your best friend  
-FUCK OFF, WILLIAM  
  
I saw not only sadness in his face, but also anger and disappointment. I fucked up for good that time but, just as I said before, I was the most stubborn person alive, so I kept pushing it  
  
-FUCK YOU  
-I’M NOT OF YOUR PROPERTY, I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH MY SPARE TIME YOU STUPID FUCK  
-THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CAME HERE, HUH? SPEND TIME WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND, IN CASE HE STILL WANTS TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE  
  
We started to yell at each other so loud that people started to come to my room, wondering what was going on  
  
-YOU’VE BEEN ACTING WEIRD SINCE YOU STARTED TO DATE THAT ASSHOLE  
-MAYBE THAT WAS BECAUSE MY BEST FRIEND WAS NOT TALKING TO ME  
-WELL MAYBE WE ARE NOT THAT GOOD FRIENDS AFTER ALL. MAYBE I DON’T EVEN WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND AT ALL  
  
He froze and I swear I heard his heart break at that moment, which made mine break too. We were standing there, panting, looking at each other full of anger. He talked first.  
  
-Rot in hell, William. Don’t talk to me ever again.  
  
He turned his back at me and started walking away. The only thing I could think of in that moment was “don’t you dare walk away from me, not like this”. So I got closer to Odd and pushed him, and he turned on himself and pushed me back. We started to fight; I can’t recall who of us threw the first punch, nor how much time we spent fighting. I only remember Ulrich holding me with all his strength and Jeremy picking Odd from the ground. I noticed then I had been crying that whole time. Then Jim appeared and punished us for a month. Odd and I didn’t talk to each other during all that time, not even during punishment because Jim thought it would be a better idea to punish us at different times in the day. I didn’t spent time with the guys either –I was angry at myself and I thought I didn’t have the right to talk to them.  
  
I spent those days between class, the cafeteria and my room. One day I went to the library to do some homework. I was looking for a book when I saw him. We stared at each other as I felt all the strength I had leaving my body. I looked at the floor, unable to look him in his eyes, and rushed out of there. I hid in my room and sat on the floor with my back leaning on the door and started crying. God, I missed him –I missed his laugh, I missed his smile, I missed my best friend. Someone knocked at my door.  
  
-I don’t know who you are, but fuck off!  
-Will, it’s me.  
  
_He_ came here. Why did he come here?  
  
-If you don’t want to talk to me, it’s ok. I get it. But if you ever want to talk about what happened, you know where to find me.  
  
I didn’t know what to do –I was the one who started that stupid fight, I was the one who said hurtful stuff and I was the one who pushed him first, yet he was the one who came here to try and fix things. I couldn’t move; I was so tense my muscles neglected to move and the only thing I could do was crying and think about how awful a person I was. I don’t know how much I spent like that, crying in my bedroom’s floor, but eventually I was able to get up. I felt my whole body tremble while grabbing the door knob. I opened the door, ready to go and look for Odd, when he fell on my feet –he had been sitting at my room’s door the whole time. He smiled at me  
  
-Oh, hi. I was starting to think that maybe you would stay at your room until the end of the world.  
  
How could he joke at this moment? Why was he like that? Why did he have to be like that? Why was he so confident, so eager, so bold? Why did I miss all of that so bad?  
  
-I’m sorry.  
  
He looked at me. I said it. I finally said it.  
  
-I’m sorry.  
  
I repeated. This time my voice cracked. I felt him getting closer and hugging me. I was not ready for that; I missed his hugs so much, but I was definitely not ready for one –I thought I did not deserve them.  
  
-It’s ok. I forgive you. Would you forgive me?  
  
Forgive him? He didn’t do anything wrong. I was the stupid one, you idiot.  
  
-There’s nothing to forgive, you idiot.  
  
He hugged me tighter and we entered my room. We sat at my bed and had a very long conversation about all that happened.  
  
-I acted like a jerk, and I’m sorry.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
-Yeah, you did. But is all forgiven now.  
-I’m sorry.  
  
He put his hand on my back  
  
-I know. I’m sorry too, for avoiding you this whole time. But I keep thinking what I said, about not being of your property, I mean.  
-I know. I get it. You were right. I was just…  
  
I was jealous. I knew it was _jealousy_.  
  
-I was jealous. You are the first real friend I ever had, and I didn’t want to lose that. You are used to go to the cinema with friends, but I’m not. This was the first time someone wanted to spend so much time with me, and I was afraid of losing that.  
  
He looked at me with an understanding look.  
  
-I get it. I acted like an idiot too. I shouldn’t have cancel our dates. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again. I’m not of your property, but I’m your friend, and I should have known that going to the cinema was important for you  
  
He was wrong. I loved hearing those words, but he was wrong.  
  
-No, you shouldn’t. That’s the problem. I should have told you.  
-Will you tell me all these things from now on?  
  
I couldn’t believe it: he still wanted to be my friend. After all I said, after all I did, he still wanted to be by my side.  
  
-You still want to be my friend?  
-No.  
  
_Fuck_.  
  
-I want to be your best friend. If that’s ok.  
  
He was smiling while saying that last part. That was the moment I knew I was weak for him.  
  
-It’s better than ok.  
  
I was so relieved we sorted all this out. It was late and he had to get back to his room, but I wanted him to stay. We thought that maybe, if we stood quiet, we could spend the rest of the night playing videogames. And we did –well, just for a while. Like an hour later Jim came and punished us again, but it was totally worth it because I had my best friend back. When he left, I took a good look at him –he had always been a good-looking guy, but had he always been so… handsome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, any kind of feedback is very appreciated ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which William realise something is missing, but still doesn't know what is it.

# CHAPTER 5

Regaining each other trust was tough, but we made it. Bit by bit, step by step, and since we were really close before our fight and we sorted out our problems pretty well, in about two weeks we were almost back to normal. Odd started to spend almost every day in my room –my bed was his favorite place to hung out—and we started to go to the cinema again. It felt nice to have my best friend back. But there was something bugging me, like if something was not quite right. _Something_ was missing; I didn’t know what it was, but I knew something was odd.  
  
One day the Academy organized a fieldtrip to the opera house for all the students, which meant that we could be all together, mixed in anyway we wanted and sit with whoever we wanted. The bad part was that we had to kind of dress up for that trip.  
  
Anyways, Odd and I spent together the whole trip. I can’t recall what opera we saw, I just remember sitting with Odd and see him cry. I didn’t understand what was happening in the opera, but it seemed like he wasn't only understanding what was going on, he was also feeling it deeply in his soul. When the main character killed herself, I felt Odd taking my hand and squeezed it really hard without taking his eyes off the stage. I looked at him, confused by his movement, and saw him crying, so I squeezed his hand back. When it finished, Odd got up immediately and started to clap, clearly moved by the play.  
  
On our way back to the academy, Odd and I sat together on the bus. He had his sight lost somewhere, so again I took his hand and squeezed it –just like I did in the opera—and for some reason I couldn’t understand at that moment, my heart started to beat really fast. He looked at me and smiled, and I felt even more nervous, so I tried to distract myself  
  
-I never thought you’d like the opera. It really took me by surprise.  
-Really? Oh, right, you don’t know…  
-Know what?  
-My father is an opera singer, and my mother's job is related to theater too. I’ve been going to the opera since a was a child, so I’ve developed very much respect for it.  
-Oh, I see.  
  
He then looked at the ground, as if he was thinking what to say next.  
  
-I’ve also been feeling kind of homesick lately. I haven’t been getting much sleep either, to be honest.  
  
He stroked my hand really hard. He looked really sad. I hated seeing him like that because it was so not him. I didn’t know what to do about it, but I knew I didn’t want him to be that sad. So I said it.  
  
-Hey, Odd, you feel good when I’m with you, right?  
-Of course. You’re my best friend  
-And, do you feel calmer now that I’m by your side?  
-Yes, sure. Why do you even ask that?  
-So, since you’re a bit nervous and, I think, kind of sad, would you, you know... I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to... but, erm…  
  
Why was it so difficult to me to say what I wanted to say? It was not a big deal, but it felt like it.  
  
-What is it?  
  
Him asking that was the only thing I needed to say it, to definitely say it  
  
-Would you like to sleep in my room, with me, tonight? I mean, maybe you get some sleep that way.  
  
I closed my eyes while saying it. I started to ask myself why I even thought of it. Why would he sleep with me, anyways? He sleeps with one of his closest friends every night and that did not help him to get some sleep. Nonsense  
  
-I would really like that.  
  
He what? I opened my eyes and smiled immediately. Something felt right the moment he said that he would spend the night with me. When we finally arrived at Kadic, Odd went to his room to get changed and I went to mine. I was actually pretty nervous because it was the first time I had anything remotely similar to a slumber party. I never had friends to do a sleep over before, so it was kind of exciting.  
  
He knocked at my door about ten minutes later. I had seen him a hundred times before in his pajamas –I mean, we live in the same place and see each other every morning, and some nights after dinner he came to my room to play games or listen to some music or anything, but something was different that time –I didn’t know what it was, but there was something else. I suggested watching a film in my laptop, and he liked the idea  
  
-Can I choose the film?  
-Sure  
-You really ok with it? I really want to see this film, I’m in the mood for it  
-Of course. Anything you want  
  
He sat between my legs and played the film. He chose what I first thought was a cheesy and stupid romcom, but while watching it I realized it was actually a really painful and sad story; I felt him cry during the film, so I hugged him tight to comfort him. I felt like crying too, but I held it. It was really… painful –I even felt something breaking inside of me when it finished.  
  
-Why did you choose that movie? It was so…sad.  
  
He closed the computer and turn on himself to face me –his eyes were red and his cheeks were still wet from crying.  
  
-Because I needed to cry. I feel like that right now, to be honest. It’s awful, so I wanted to get rid of all those feelings by crying and go back to normal as soon as possible, you know.  
  
I understood what he was trying to say, so I pushed him against my chest and hugged him to try and comfort him because seeing my best friend like that was breaking my heart. He hugged me back and started crying harder on my shoulder, so I held him as tight as I could, trying to make him understand that I was there for him. We stood like that for at least half an hour. When he stopped crying, he got apart and looked at me while drying his cheeks.  
  
-You feel better now?  
  
He nodded and smiled softly at me.  
  
-You are a great friend, Will. Thank you so much.  
-Anytime you need it, bud.  
-Oh, so now I’m _bud_? I like it  
  
He laughed softly, and honestly, after seeing him like as gloomy as I saw him that day, seeing him smile and laugh felt like water in the dessert.  
  
-I’m actually really tired –you know, the opera, crying for hours… Can we go to sleep now?  
-Yeah, sure.  
  
I put the laptop on the floor and laid in bed. The beds at the academy were pretty big, even for a tall guy like me, so we both could sleep comfortably in it. We laid in bed with our backs touching, and once again I felt like something wasn’t quite right, as if something was missing. Then Odd whispered softly  
  
-Hey, Will.  
-Yes?  
-You don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable, but… could you hug me? I’m still a bit upset…  
  
I didn’t think about it twice: I rolled on myself and hugged him. His body felt warm and soft, and everything smelled like him. Now, that felt right. For some reason he was really nervous, because I could feel his heart beating fast. However, he felt asleep pretty fast, and when I felt him relax between my arms, I looked over his shoulder to watch him sleep. He looked so calm, so soft, almost beautiful. I couldn’t help it and I caressed softly his cheek. He smiled when my hand touched his skin and I immediately pulled back and laid back in the bed.  
  
I fell asleep without being able to distinguish his heartbeats from mine.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, we're getting to the end of this part of the story. A couple more chapters and it's done.  
> Hope you like it ^^  
> As always, comments are very well appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAT???? This fic got over a 150 hits???? Thank you very much TT

# Chapter 6

  
  
One day the whole group met at Aelita's room to watch a film. Yumi chose it, so it was a good one. I sat on Aelita's bed, and Odd sat the same way he always sat when we were together: between my legs, leaning on my chest.  
  
Towards the end of the movie I found myself ruffling Odd's hair gently. I don't know when I started to, but it looked like I had been doing it for a while because his hair was a mess. I did it on impulse. What the hell?. I thought that I had to stop in case he was feeling uncomfortable, but his hair was so soft and, actually, he didn't seem bothered by it. I eventually stopped, and Odd moved in his place kind of uncomfortable and made a resignation sound, like if me stopping from fondling his hair took him back to reality -a reality he didn't like that much. However, he leant on my chest again.  
  
When the movie ended, Odd and I went to my room to listen to some music and talk -it was something we used to do very often. I laid in my bed and he sat by my side  
  
-Why did you stop stroking my hair before?  
-Oh, um, I don't know. I actually don't know why or when I even started doing it. I thought you may be uncomfortable, so I stopped.  
-I was not uncomfortable, I actually liked it. It was relaxing.  
  
I think I saw his face turn red, but I wasn't really sure. I eventually got up and sat behind him, my legs surrounding him -just like I did that same afternoon in Aelita’s room. I started ruffling his hair while leaning my head on his shoulder. I don't know why I did that, I can't remember myself thinking about doing it -I just did it.  
  
-There. Better?  
  
He relaxed immediately. I couldn’t see his face, but somehow I knew he was smiling when he answered me  
  
-Yes. Much better  
  
We stayed like that for hours -until he had to head back to his room, and even then I asked him to sleep that night with me again, but he said he couldn't -that day Jim's team played and lost the game, so he'd be pissed off. Damn it. I really wanted to sleep with him.  
  


_____________________________________________________

Since the day we slept together for the first time, we became even closer, if that was possible. It was nice, I felt so good having a friend like him. I felt so lucky. From then on we started spending even more time together and even our way of acting changed a bit; We walked closer to each other, we started doing things for the other without asking, like if we already knew what the other needed, we talked less because we could knew what the other was thinking just with a look, etc.  
  
One night we were walking back home from the movies, talking about the movie we just saw. We were walking really close to each other, just like we used to those days. I really liked that, being close to him, feel his warmth without touching him. However, sometimes I found myself thinking about hugging him. We were walking down the street when, suddenly, he grabbed my hand. I froze with confusion after that move, it was something I only saw him do with Aelita before. But it felt so good, it felt so right I went along with it. We were walking in silence when a couple of guys stood in our way.  
  
-Well, well, well, if it isn't Odd Della Robbia, the faggot of Kadic. How you've been lately? We haven't heard from you since we graduated.  
  
I saw Odd stood there, looking with rage at those guys. He let go my hand violently, but before he did, I felt him trembling.  
  
-C'mon, you're grownups now. Can't you leave me alone?  
-Who's this big guy? Your new boyfriend?  
  
Boyfriend? I looked around. Were they talking about me?  
  
-Leave us alone.  
-Faggot.  
  
Odd took me by the arm and started walking away, but they stood in our way and stopped us. Without saying a word, one of them threw a punch and hit Odd. He immediately fell into the ground. I froze. What the hell was going on? I don't remember how or why, but I immediately hit them back with all the strength I had. We started fighting. The taller guy and I fell into the ground and started punching each other. I got on top of him and started hitting his face. The other one run away when he saw his friend's nose bleeding.  
  
-STOP  
  
Odd grabbed my arm. He was crying. He brought me back to reality.  
  
-Please, stop. Let's get out of here. Please  
  
He was begging me. I stopped and get off the guy. He then got up as fast as he could and started running away. I don't remember how we got to Kadic, but I remember Odd took me to my room and sat me on the bed. I think he said something, but it was like I couldn't hear anything. It was as if my head was in another place far from there.  
  
He left for a moment and got back with band aids and alcohol to clean my wounds. That's right. I just had had a fight. It was not the first fight I had, but it definitely was the fight I had with more anger inside of me. The pain from the alcohol in my open wounds brought me back to reality. It hurt.  
  
-I know it hurts, but please stay still while I clean your wounds.  
  
  
  
I tried to stay still. I couldn’t take my eyes off him. He started crying softly.  
  
-Thank you, Will.  
-For what?  
-Defending me. Thank you  
  
He looked sad.  
  
-What was with those guys, anyways?  
-They were the same guys who kicked me in my first year.  
  
Oh. That made sense. Well, actually no. It was unfair.  
  
-Oh…  
-Yeah, I know.  
-Why would they kick you now? They're grownups.  
  
He stopped cleaning my wounds and looked back at me, really serious  
  
-I learnt long ago that there are some people that will hate me just for who I am.  
  
It hurt to hear that -it wasn’t fucking fair. I wanted to protect him forever. I tried to smile, but the wound in my mouth hurt so bad.  
  
-Well, I'll fight anyone who wants to hurt you. I told you long ago I would fight for you.  
  
He smiled sadly.  
  
-I know. But you shouldn’t.  
  
He finished cleaning my wounds. I was really tired so I fell immediately asleep. I don't even remember him going to his room, but he must have had, because when I got up in the morning he wasn't there.  
  
Everything changed after that incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this is almost done. I'll try to post the last chapter of this fic next week. It will be a very short chapter that will work as a link between this part of the story and the comic/conclusion of the story. Hope you like it.  
> As always, all comments are welcome ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to put an end to this story. I'm really sorry for the delay. Really really sorry.

Odd started to act weird after that incident. He kept checking on my wounds every day, but never made eye contact with me or tried to touch me as much as he could. Obviously, the fight with those jerks made him upset, but I didn’t know why he had to feel awkward around me. 

My wounds healed in a couple of weeks, and Odd started to avoid me even more after that. He even started to lie to me everytime I tried to hang out with him. It was driving me crazy. I tried to reach out to him every day -I just wanted my friend back. I waited for him after his classes and asked if he wanted to go to the cinema or grab a bite. Maybe just stay in my room listening to some music. But he always ditched me without even looking at me. I felt something between concern and anger. I started to feel the same way I felt some months before when we had that massive argument. 

Then I realized he started to act weird around the guys too. He barely talked, he ate little and he barely made jokes, which was really weird. The only times he looked like himself were when doing a mission on Lyoko. Since our schedules were different, I didn’t get to be with him that much in Lyoko, but the times I could (go with him) were the best because that was the Odd I knew. That was the Odd I liked. That was my friend. And he disappeared as soon as we went back to earth.  
I decided I had had enough -I wanted to know what was going on with him. So I decided to wait for him after class and try to talk. He was the last one getting out of the class. He looked distracted and he was looking at the ground. He didn’t see me, so I walked towards him and touched him in the shoulder. He jumped at my touch and looked at me, scared.

-What the hell, William?! You scared the shit out of me

-Wow, calm down mate. I just touched your shoulder

He looked at the ground again, as if he was trying to hide from me

-Yeah, sorry… I’m a bit jumpy lately

-I already noticed that. Anyways, what do you say to a movie? It doesn’t have to be at the cinema, it can be at my room. 

He turned on himself and kept his head down

-I-I can´t. I’m tired, maybe another time, ok?

No. It was not ok. My best friend was avoiding me. _Again_. 

-Look, Odd, we need to talk. You can’t—

Suddenly both of our phones rang. Mission in Lyoko. Of _fucking_ course I couldn’t had a decent conversation with him. I looked at him and he seemed… relieved? He looked back at me and smiled softly. That made me feel a bit better

-We can talk later. Right now Einstein needs us. 

I sighed and nodded softly. After the mission I would sort that out. Once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to finish this :'  
> I have no excuse, but I do have an explanation: I think I didn't really wanted to let go of this story because of how good I felt while writing it. It's hard for me to let go of this characters and this story and, well, the first fanfic I ever made, you know?  
> Anyways, it's done now, and I'm really happy with the result. Thank you so much for reading it and all the kind comments and kudos (they make me really happy). 
> 
> If you want to know the end of the story, check the comic I wrote right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062228
> 
> See you soon, folks. Have a great day/night <3


End file.
